To Love A Nightmare
by Vampire-Chi
Summary: Sakura feared one thing and one thing only. Vampires. The vampires that haunted her mind. But not even her supernatural friends could stop what was coming next. She fell in love with one. With a mysterious past to solve, time is running out for Sakura.
1. Just A Dream

_She stood immobile, frozen by fear. She urged her body to move, but it refused to obey. _

_**His**__ eyes flashed with unknown intent as __**he**__ stepped towards her. __**His**__ footsteps could be barely heard as __**his**__ feet hit the wooden floor boards. __**He**__ made no noise as __**he**__ advanced on her, as if __**he**__ was gliding over the ground. _

_Red. That was all she saw as she stared into __**his**__ eyes. Red like her dress, red like a rose, __**red like her blood**__Although red symbolized passion and romance, it was a deadly color all the same. Its vibrant hue always attracted her, with its mysterious meaning. But in the end, it always stood for one thing. __**Blood**__. Blood which she hated._

_She broke out of her thoughts when __**he**__ towered over her. __**He**__ was so tall, easily a foot over her. Her heart pounded within her chest as she tried to pry her gaze from those hypnotic eyes. The air around her was cold, as if __**he**__ was chasing all the warmth in the world away. _

_She gave a strangled scream when __**he**__ suddenly bent down to her neck. Instead of feeling __**his**__ sharp fangs pierce her __skin;__ she was shocked to feel __**his**__ sensual mouth kissing her creamy flesh. She could __only__ y remain frozen as __**he**__ wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer. Her body was flush against __**his**__, feeling __**his**__ own taking her body heat. __**He**__ himself was unbelievably cold, as if __**he**__ had no blood of __**his**__ own. With a startling realization, she discovered…__**he**__ had no heartbeat…_

_"They say it's an unforgivable sin to drink the blood of an angel," __**he**__murmured__ against her neck, speaking in that deep voice of __**his**__. Her eyes widened, seeing __**his**__ true intent. In one finalizing moment, __**he**__ sunk __**his**__ fangs into her soft flesh. _

_She tried to scream. She really tried. It wasn't as if anyone would hear her anyways. She felt the precious life-giving blood leave her veins. She felt her life slip in and out of darkness and she realized…_

_She __**hated**__ the color red…_

_------_

Haruno Sakura woke up screaming. Her eyes were wide with fear and some other emotion. Betrayal? Confusion? Whatever it was, it was terrifying to see. She frantically looked around, taking in the familiar sight of her room before realizing it was just a nightmare. Instinctively, her had shot up to her neck. A sigh of relief escaped her when she felt no open wounds or blood.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Sakura turned her head towards the beeping alarm clock. It flashed 6:30 in big red numbers.

_It was a nightmare. Just a dream_

Shaking off the effects of the dream, Sakura got out of bed and got ready for the new day.

_…but tonight…it was different…_

She frowned, remembering last nights dream. Unlike the others, this had more detail. (Yes, she has this dream often. Every night for the last 6 years actually) Only… in those dreams, the vampire never showed himself. She never knew who he was, nor what he looked like.

But she knew, deep inside her heart, she would never forget that man's face. Or the fear he instilled in her blood which was rightfully his…

-----

Six dark figures flitted in and out of the shadows, never seen. The streets were dark and not a soul was in sight. A fog was starting to roll in, blanketing the small town like a veil. A sense of foreboding hung all around in the air as the dark shapes of houses loomed over the 6 people.

"Hurry, we need to be out of here by morning," one of the figures spoke. Judging by the sound of its voice, it was female. Adorned in a cloak like the rest, she turned to face another," What do you suggest we do?" The one she spoke to let out a rather loud yawn before he answered," We should head north towards the network of caves." He shot a glance at one figure who just turned their head. "We'll follow the river until we come to a new town," he finished. The others nodded, agreeing with this plan.

The girl turned to look one last time at the dark houses and streets. "I'm gonna miss this place," she said in a longing voice," Too bad we couldn't stay." "If you want to die, go right ahead," another male scoffed," We almost got caught by the hunters." The girl became rigid and the aura around her was angry. "I knew that!" she rounded on him," I just wish they didn't find us!" He turned his head to face her and the pale moonlight showed the lower half of his face. He smirked and opened his mouth to retort,"-

"Quit your bickering, you two," another voice cut in. His voice was placid and extremely cold. Just listening to it could send shivers up and down your spine. Or get immediate attention…

Which it served its purpose right now. Everyone froze and turned to him. "We're losing moonlight by arguing," he spoke and the 2 from before averted their gazes," We-" he stopped," _**I**_ need to reach those caves before dawn."

"Then let's hit the sky!" the figure beside him cheered and punched the air. Suddenly, a pair of black feathered wings flapped from his back. Almost simultaneously, the others also acquired similar wings, only size differing. The largest pair belongs to the cold voice. And the smallest pair to the girl.

FWOOSH!

And in a great flapping of wings, they rose and disappeared into the night sky.


	2. She's an angel

YAAAAAWWWNN…

"Whoa, I think a truck might be in there!" a blonde teased her best friend. The rosette who just yawned glared at her. She had platinum blonde hair up in a ponytail leaving 1 long bang out. Her cerulean eyes twinkled with mischief and delight. Strangely, they had no pupil.

The rosette, of course, had pink hair. Unlike her friend, her hair was short, up to her shoulders. Her currently annoyed eyes were a lovely aqua green, like the sea.

"Didn't get much sleep?" Ino poked her, grinning like the maniac she was. At the mention of sleep, Sakura's eyes widened, remembering the dream.

Recognizing the look, Ino's eyes became worried. "Again?" she whispered feverishly," I thought you got over those." Sakura shook her head and dropped her voice to a whisper.

"This time it was different. I…I saw _him_."

Time appeared to freeze. Ino's jaw gaped open as she stared at her best friend. "Kiibaaa!" she suddenly shouted, making everyone cover their ears. She just ignored the glares, her worry for her friend much greater. Said boy scowled at her. Sitting atop his head of spiky brown hair, a small white dog whined in complaint. His owner's eyes were a dark brown and red triangles on either side of his face.

Most _believed_ they were tattoos…

Suddenly noticing the girls' faces, he made a beeline for their table. "What's wrong?" he demanded, looming over them like a protective brother.

"Nii-chan, she saw _him_," Ino pointed a manicured nail, err…claw?...at Sakura. (a/n: I know they're not related. Why she called him 'nii-chan' will be told later on in the story) Kiba's eyes shot over to Sakura. Sakura looked down, suddenly finding her feet _very_ interesting.

"Last night's dream…I saw who it was," she said quietly, he had to strain his ears to hear it.

"He may be someone I know, do you remember what he looked like?" Kiba kneeled down and looked at her with soft eyes. Ino peeked over his shoulder, urgent to hear Sakura's answer.

"Hai," Sakura nodded," He was _much_ taller than me. And he had black hair."

"Well that narrows it down," Kiba smiled crookedly, trying to lighten the mood," Believe it or not, _a lot_ of vampires are tall and have black hair." Sakura giggled before continueing."

"But his eyes…they were red."

SNAP!

Sakura's eyes landed on the broken pencil in Kiba's hand. "Damn, it's him," he growled, his nails getting noticeably longer. A sure sign he was angry.

"What? Who?" Ino blinked, wondering what got Kiba so upset. Realizing his mistake, Kiba blinked at them. Damn, he had lost control. He was supposed to be calm, so they wouldn't worry. But now that they knew he was upset, Sakura would only be more frightened.

"Eh, it's nothing," he laughed nervously, desperately trying to convince them and himself everything was fine," Just…uh…" he knew it wasn't working," Bye!" And with that, he shot up and headed back over to his friends.

Ino and Sakura exchanged glances, confused.

--------------

Bright red eyes cautiously watched the mass of students in the classroom. She wondered how they would react if she took down her illusion. In truth, she was standing in the corner, watching 3 people in particular. You can imagine her surprise at what she heard…

CREAK…

Her red orbs shot to the door, where a plump woman walked in. The students had yet to realize she had entered.

POOF!

Kurenai decided now was probably a good time to leave…

----------

Professor Mitsukeru was by all means, a strict woman. Now Mitsukeru-_sensei_. She was to be called 'Professor'. This old busy-body came from one of China's most prestigious academies, where order was a way of life. Until the academy was shut down and she came to Japan.

_Horror _ for the Japanese students…

----------

So one could only guess what was going through her mind when she saw the chaotic class. She briskly walked to the front of the classroom, her hideous lime green heels clicking on the floor. Her beady little eyes scanned the room.

THWACK!

The sound of a ruler on her desk echoed throughout the now silent room. In one big rush, everyone made a mad dash for their seats.

Once everyone was sitting up straight, hands folded, and all eyes on her, she opened her overly-lipstick-covered mouth. "Christmas break is over people!" she ranted in a screechy voice," I hope you enjoyed your school free week, because I assure you, I will _not_ allow such freedom! Now, since_ some_ of you-" she spotted a boy doodling in a notebook. With a THWACK!, she grabbed it and hit his head with it," -have forgotten what I expect of you, I shall review them." "First off!" she returned to the front and set her deadly gaze on all of them," There will be no dilly-daddling! When I give you an assignment, I expect you to work on it! No talking, no goofing off, and have it ready to turn in."

"You sure she's not a demon?" Sakura muttered to Ino, who held back a giggle.

"Miss Haruno!" Professor Mitsukeru spat out. Sakura's eyes widened as she immediately turned to attention. "Could you be so kind as to tell us the _second_ rule?" the teacher from hell demanded, her beady little eyes staring right at Sakura. Her fat-err…_pleasantly __**plump**_ (shifty eyes and sweet smile) shadow loomed over the poor girl as she glared down at her.

"I…umm…well it's…" Sakura spluttered, glancing around for help. No one offered any…

"No talking," Professor Mitsukeru said," I will tolerate _no talking_ in my classroom, unless you raise your hand and it's to answer a question." "Detention, Miss Haruno, for breaking the rule," she barked. Sakura wished the Earth would swallow her right then and there.

"And another thing-" the demon which should die a slow and painful death, then roast in hell where she came from, opened her jaws again to speak.

BANG!

The door banged open, revealing a small group of people. The entire class jumped and one even fell out of his seat. "I'm oh-kay!" he raised a hand and shot up. Eye twitching, he sat again, trying to ignore a few stares. But the majority of the class was focused on the 3 newcomers.

The one in front screamed 2 things to all their eyes. One:….ORANGE!!!! His entire outfit was a bright orange jumpsuit. It almost reminded Sakura of someone else she knew who had a particular love for hideous jumpsuits. And youthfulness…and training…and his mentor…

Second: SUN. His golden spikes for hair stuck out in all directions and resembled the great ball of fire burning millions of miles away. Then his eyes were like the bluest sky. On his face was a grin, showing even his personality was utterly sunny.

Right behind him was a highly annoyed brunette. She looked very Chinese with her hair in 2 buns and a Chinese pink shirt. Currently, her chocolate eyes were fuming mad at the blonde.

And behind her, was…pineapple head. Seriously! His hair was in a ponytail that looked like a pineapple! "Troublesome," he muttered, slouching and putting his hands in his pockets. (a/n: Can you guess who they are?)

"You three!" Professor Mitsukeru pointed a stubby finger at them," You. Are. _Late_! Detention!!" (a/n: Terrifying, isn't she?)

The blonde began waving his arms wildly," But baa-chan! We couldn't find-"

KICK! THUMP!

The brunette did everyone a favor and kicked his orange clad butt, making him fall face first onto the floor.

"We're new here," Pineapple Head 'tried' to save the day. Yeah right, the only thing that could save them from Mitsukeru would be 2 ton rabid elephant, 20 feet of unbreakable rope, and the world's supply of duct tape. "We were with the Headmistress," PH ended lamely. Oh, you poor boy. You have much to learn…

"Then I shall take it up with Principal Tsunade," Professor Mitsukeru barked," You 3 still have detention after school!" See what I mean?!

But before they could argue even further, the door burst open…**again**…The same boy that fell before squeaked and fell out again. There in the doorway, stood Ino and Sakura's best friend, Hyuuga Hinata. Her midnight hair was long and at the moment, disarrayed from her running. Her pearly eyes glanced at her friends, then to the newcomers.

"Miss Hyuuga! Detention for you as well!"

Could someone please shoot Professor Mitsukeru. Please? _Anyone___

**If our entire academic life didn't depend on it, I would shove her in a small closet filled with fire ants…**

_If only…If only…_

The Chinese girl and PH stared at Hinata, surprised by something. But Sunny was all out gaping and ogling at her. RUDE MUCH?! His blue eyes bugged out and his jaw hit the floor.

Noticing this, the Chinese girl kicked him again. Trying to ignore what happened, Hinata made a beeline for the empty seat between her friends.

::Telepathic Communication::

_Naruto! You idiot! What was __that__ all about?!_

**But TenTen…she's not human…she's an angel…**

**----------**


End file.
